nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Livin' It Up
"Livin' It Up"' '''is a song by Ciara from her fifth album ''Ciara, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj. The song leaked on June 18, 2013, and was officially released as a digital download on July 9 with the rest of the album. Background The demo of "Livin' It Up" leaked on August 20, 2012,Rap Up.com: New Music: Ciara – ‘Livin’ It Up’ Retrieved June 20, 2013. when Ciara's album was still going to be called One Woman Army. Minaj told MTV News that she and Ciara were planning another collaboration for Ciara's album besides "I'm Out".MTV News: Nicki Minaj Channels Her Mixtape Self On Collabo With Future Retrieved June 23, 2013. The song was confirmed to be on her renamed album Ciara when she released the track listing for the album on April 15, 2013,Rap Up.com: Ciara Renames Album, Reveals Cover and Tracklisting Retrieved June 20, 2013. but the song was not known to have Minaj as the featured artist. On May 25, it was revealed that Minaj will be on the track. The song leaked, along with the album, on June 19, 2013.[http://hasitleaked.com/2012/ciara-one-woman-army/ Ciara: Ciara - Has it leaked?] Retrieved June 20, 2013. Composition "Livin' It Up" samples a bit of music group Kid 'N Play's "Rollin' With Kid 'N Play", and infusing island flavors.Billboard: Ciara's New Song, 'Livin' It Up': Listen Retrieved June 23, 2013. Video Snippet On July 9, 2013, Ciara released a video snippet of the song. She confirmed that it is not an official version of the video, but is something for the fans so they can visually envision the song. It does not feature Nicki herself, but a part of her verse was played. Lyrics Explicit version I don't believe in much but I believe in you I don't believe I care cause I don't follow rules I see a star so bright No one can end that light No one can crush you out, but you And I, I, I, living on borrowed time And I, I, I, I'mma be getting mine And I, I, I, I'll be wrong if I don't try I don't know when my next meal's coming All I know is I'll be running I, I, I, I'll be living it up I'll be living it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be throwing it up I'll be throwing it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool Cause a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Making up her own rules Hola hola eh (4x) I had my doubts in love but I know its true I don't have many friends but I got you You are a walking God, you are a secret doll Something no one can take from you And I, I, I, living on borrowed time And I, I, I, I'm gone be getting mine And I, I, I, I'll be wrong if I don't try I don't know when my next meal's coming All I know is I'll be running I, I, I, I'll be living it up I'll be living it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be throwing it up I'll be throwing it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool Cause a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Making up her own rules I told Cici I was getting er I told the bitches can’t see and don’t retina I told her if you go win it's no letting up See they could kick you when you’re down but you’re getting up See ain’t a man that could block what God bless So if a chick wanna try she a hot mess ‘Cause this one is for the girls making progress See I’m a monster, no I’m not a Loch Ness Put my put my put my work ethic damn in that lock next That’s why this little Trini-girl get the top checks Went from watching niggas cook up in the pyrex But now I ride jets, meetings with the top reps I'mma live life to the fullest I'll be speeding like a bullet I'll be rolling like a train I'll be dancing in the rain I, I, I, I'll be living it up I'll be living it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be throwing it up I'll be throwing it up (yeah) I, I, I, I'll be playing it cool Cause a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Making up her own rules Hola hola eh (4x) }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Leaked songs Category:2013